


There But For the Grace of God

by Kellygirl, skripka



Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: fireflyslash, D/s undertones, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: Long as you follow orders, Cap'n's not like to get mad or nothin'.





	1. Chapter 1

Simon stared at the dingy room. He reminded himself that he had no choice, and at least the Captain and mechanic seemed nice. Of course, "nice" was relative for a fugitive.

He sighed, and lay his small bag on the bunk, wincing as the motion strained his shoulder, not fully healed from the run-in he had had with the Feds. Simon supposed he should be glad he got away with no more than a wrenched shoulder, and the remainder of his possessions. He could be in jail right now, not on a disreputable ship headed out of Persephone's atmosphere.

 _the jail might be cleaner_. Simon quashed the uncharitable thought immediately. He had to adjust. He had no choice.

"Settling in?" Simon spun, and blinked at the captain, who had snuck in quietly, and was now leaning against the door frame. He was dark and lean and had a dangerous look. Freeland's grey hair was short and curled close to his head; his eyes had a predatory glint.

"Um. Yes. Yes, thank you," Simon managed not to completely stutter. Oh, he was completely out of his depth here, and Freeland's gaze wasn't helping any. Nor was his forced smile as he stalked closer. Simon swallowed. The man took up far more space than one would expect from his small stature.

"You've seen the infirmary?" Freeland barely waited for Simon's nod. "Good. After dinner, you can start getting things set up to your liking." Simon managed to not shudder when the captain looked him up and down. "I think we're going to get along just fine, Doctor Tam," The slight emphasis on Simon's title wasn't quite a sneer, but it made Simon exceedingly nervous. He breathed a sigh of relief when Freeland turned abruptly and left him alone.

Simon sat on the bed, and dropped his head into his hands. He had to survive. Alive and free, there was still a chance. He wouldn't be able to help his sister if he were captured again.

***

Dinner was interesting. Simon made conversation with the mechanic; Kaylee was pretty and friendly, but still a bit distant. She tended to pay more attention to the "muscle," whose name seemed to be Jayne. The pilot, William, was taciturn, only offering his name up before focusing entirely on his food.

Simon wasn't comfortable looking directly at the captain, so he studied the room. It was dark, lit mostly with reflected light from the engine assembly. He tried not to dwell on the fact that there were only little bits of steelplas protecting him from the vacuum of space. Simon noticed a few "homey" touches here and there; a few inspirational sayings and flourishes calligraphed on the support columns, comfortable cushions scattered on the seating in the corner. 

His eye was caught by Captain Freeland as he glanced over the head of the table. Simon caught his breath at the intense look. 

"Are you enjoying your dinner?" Freeland's smile was vulpine. Simon took a moment to collect himself, and dabbed at his lips with the napkin.

"It's quite good, actually, thank you."

Freeland's smile widened. "Thank you. It's a special recipe. It's the spices, you see."

Simon looked down. He took another bite of the protein. He swallowed, and managed to look the captain in the eye. "Rosemary?"

"Very good, Doctor." There was that emphasis again. "I thought you might have a cultured palate." Simon froze, and nervously glanced around. The crew were studiously not paying attention. "Come now, Simon. No need to get nervous. No one here is interested in your past. Only in what we can do together." Freeland stood, and addressed Simon once more. "When you're done, meet me in the infirmary. We'd better get cracking on your...work."

As the captain left the room, Simon noticed Kaylee standing up to clear the captain's place setting. Jayne looked at him, chewed on a toothpick for a moment, then pointed it at Simon. "You'd better head down soon. Captain don't like waiting for things. Makes him...tetchy." William snorted indelicately, and Simon glanced at him. Kaylee walked back, and smacked the pilot lightly on the back of his shaved head.

"Don't mind them none, Simon. Long as you follow orders, Cap'n's not like to get mad or nothin'." She smiled at him once more, then continued cleaning the table. Jayne got up and began helping her, while William just stared at Simon with a smirk on his face. Simon stood awkwardly and picked up his plate. Jayne took it from him brusquely and gave Simon a significant glance. Unable to decipher it, Simon backed away from the table, turned, and headed below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure we’re going to get along very well indeed, Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hover over the Pinyin/Chinese for translations.

With Kaylee’s words echoing in his head, Simon walked into the infirmary and stopped. The lights were on dim and he’d turned them off earlier. He didn’t see the captain and crept into the unfamiliar room, his mind screaming at him to _back up, back up and run now._ He sensed a presence behind him that had him spinning quickly to see Freeland right behind him, making no noise and staring at him hungrily. 

Simon backed away quickly, his hip hitting the infirmary bed and something falling to the floor with a loud _clang._ His heart was in his throat and it was like the _yaoguai_ from his youthful nightmarish dreams. Something in the dark that wanted him, that wanted him to welcome the darkness. Simon’s throat sealed up; he coughed and tried to speak. He had to cough again.

“Sorry about that, Captain. You’re very quiet.” A voice in the back of Simon’s head asked him why he was apologizing when he’d been the one startled but he ignored it and wondered if he could walk over and turn the lights on a bright setting without offending Freeland.

“That’s quite all right, Doctor. You’re bound to be a little wary right now. I just hope I can prove to you in the next few days that our meeting out here was meant to be.”

He glided closer and Simon wondered how he did it so silently. All thoughts fled as what he considered his personal space was invaded. Freeland was just a small inch away from being so close that Simon would be forced to say something. He caught the smirk on the captain’s face but when he blinked it was gone.

“I’m sure we’re going to get along very well indeed, Simon. You seem smart and able to grasp the way of things quickly. That will serve you well out here where you’re new and in need of a good friend.”

The lighting was dim but not so dim Simon didn’t miss the way Freeland’s eyes moved over his body. He fought his bodies’ automatic reflex to shudder. What had he fallen into? Would he be expected to trade more than his skills as a doctor while on board? If he refused would he be made to leave or forced to the captain’s bed? 

On the tale end of these thoughts the more logical part of his brain spoke up, sounding almost desperate to quell the fears of the more primitive parts of his brain. All these thoughts were ridiculous. Freeland was just making sure Simon knew his place and was enjoying putting a little scare into the new crewman. That sounded logical and Simon tried desperately to accept that. He looked the captain in the eye and all he got in return was a vague smile, before the other man turned and moved away.

“Be sure to give me a list of things you think the infirmary needs. We’ll be stopping on Boros and if it’s vital we might be able to pick the items up there.”

Simon watched the other man head toward the infirmary doors, calling out over his shoulder, “I’m off to finish a few things before turning in for the night. Be sure to try and get some rest.”

“Night, captain.” At the sound of his voice, Freeland turned around and looked at him again before smiling and gesturing at Simon’s body. Or so Simon thought.

“It was very nice to have a true gentleman at dinner tonight. I hope you continue to dress the way you do. I like having something pleasant to look at while eating. Makes digestion easier.” He smiled and waved goodnight to Simon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the way to survive out here.

Space travel was boring; at least, it should have been. Simon found himself getting jumpier and jumpier as the weeks went by. He managed to convince himself that he was just nervous because he was a fugitive. He hadn't seen any notices or warrants lately, but that didn't mean they weren't there; it just meant that he was avoiding the Cortex and not leaving the ship when they landed for "trade." 

Simon didn't dare ask what Freeland's real business was. It couldn't be entirely illegal, because he would have guessed he would have had more bullet wounds to stitch up. At least, that was what Simon told himself. When Jayne came in to get sewn up the second time, he broached the question.

"How'd you get sliced up this time?" he asked as he gathered his supplies together. Jayne barked a laugh in reply.

"Same way as usual, Doc. We wanted the same money as the other folks did." The mercenary grimaced as the needle bit into his flesh. "Just the way to survive out here."

Simon swallowed. "So, it's illegal, then." 

Jayne grinned. "Well, now. I wouldn't say 'illegal,' exactly." Simon paused, and looked at the big man curiously. "But then, I ain't got a lot of schooling either."

Simon nodded. No more than what he expected, but it still made him antsy. The more illegal activity he was involved in, the more likely he'd be captured by the Feds again. He managed to control his hands while he finished with Jayne, but when he finally sent the mercenary away, Simon found them shaking while he washed up.

"Nice job, Doctor." Simon jumped at the voice beside his ear. Freeland had snuck up on him again. His blood was pounding in his ears.

"Captain." Simon hated that his voice was shaking, and had to swallow to control it. "Are you hurt as well?"

The preadatory gleam was back in the older man's eye. "No, Simon. I was just checking up on my crew. You do good work. Even William's not complaining. And William always complains about something." Simon wanted to back up, but had nowhere to go.

He took another breath, and tried to make a joke. "I'm almost convinced William thinks the ship can use his complaints as fuel." A wan smile cracked across Simon's lips, but faltered when Freeland smiled back.

"Clever, too." Freeland leaned in a fraction closer. "You must have had women throwing themselves at you." 

"Um. Not really." The skin on the back of Simon's neck began to crawl. "I've never been good at talking to girls."

"Hmm." The captain's hand took a hold of Simon's wrist. "Looks like you got some blood on your cuff." Simon stared at the ring of the older man's fingers making a tight circle, squeezing tightly. There was a bright red spot near the button. He blinked at it, almost able to see it fade to brown at the edges.

"You should take care of that before it stains." Simon looked back at the captain. Freeland held his wrist for a second too long, then dropped it. Simon felt a tingle as blood rushed to his fingers, and gasped. Freeland smiled again. "I'll see you at dinner, then?"

Simon nodded, almost light-headed. There was little doubt in Simon's mind that Freeland was stalking him now. He just had no idea why, or how far the man would be willing to go. Simon tasted fear and adrenaline, metallic in his dry throat.

The captain took a step back, still with that forced smile on his face. His eyes kept hold of Simon's until he turned and left the infirmary. Simon closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. His skin felt clammy, and his shirt really did need cleaning. He turned, and found a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

**Author's Note:**

> Kellygirl and I started this AU, and it went ... a bit. From FireflySlash on LJ.


End file.
